


The Rain Falls And So Do I

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly Smut, Rain Sex, Romance, Smut, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: It’s your love of rain and the joy at feeling it on your skin that makes Loki realize what it is that he loves.





	The Rain Falls And So Do I

Since the very first greeting, you had been a source of intrigue for the god of Mischief, not that you had any idea of it. Here on Midgard where he was feared, despised and barely tolerated you had introduced yourself to him with bright eyes and an easy smile and he could find no trace of a lie in your upturned lips.

 

He had tried to inspire the same distrust in you that he saw in the eyes of the other Avengers but it was hopeless.

 

All his pranks, harmless or otherwise were met with curiosity and joy, laughter bubbling from you and even praise. His magic was not a weapon in your eyes, but a wonder. His tricks were not malicious but clever. And he was not a villain but an ally.

 

He wanted to push you, to break you and your trust, to show you how truly cruel he could be but every time he tried, he faltered.

 

He had never seen disappointment or hurt on your face but he had seen it on so many others that it didn’t take much imagination to conjure the image and he found it repulsive. He couldn’t bring himself to do anything to put that look on your face.

 

Instead, when nobody else was watching, he would do what he could to make you smile.

 

You were a curious thing, in that you inspired it and were filled by it.

 

A book from Asgard, never before read by a mortal would appear beside you in a flash of green light and you would light up with excitement.

 

Pouncing creatures made of green smoke would twirl through the air in front of you and you would hold your breath in anticipation as they danced for you.

 

Footsteps echoing in an empty corridor would make you laugh as you dashed away, knowing he was giving chase but not knowing when or how he would catch you, but never a sore loser when he inevitably did.

 

You had never once begrudged him one of the smiles he found himself becoming slowly addicted to.

 

He learned that you loved to dance and made sure that music followed you around the compound, making you positively radiate with happiness as you spun around.

 

He realised that you were incapable of passing by an animal without saying hello, petting it if it would allow you and he spent weeks coming up with the spell that gave you the ability to communicate with beasts of any nature.

 

To Loki, a day that passed without him hearing your laughter was a day wasted.

 

Like today. You had been absent from the compound all day and as hard as he tried to fill his time with other, less meaningful pursuits, nothing could hold his attention. As the hours passed and morning grew into afternoon and then evening, his mood grew darker and darker. It seemed that the climate agreed with him as the skies darkened and the moon rose behind grey clouds.

 

By the time the torrential rain started in earnest, he was stowed away in an empty corner of the compound, glaring at the weather out of a window. He felt it was mocking him, mirroring how he felt on the inside in a cruel reminder of how far he had fallen, becoming so dependent on a mortals company.

 

But you weren’t just any mortal… you were _you._ And his famed silver tongue failed him when he tried to explain just what that meant.

 

The day was nearly gone and with it his opportunity to see you. A pointless, antagonizing day.

 

He didn’t realise that today was the day he would find out what it was that made you happiest, what made you smile the brightest.

 

He had nearly given up all hope and was ready to retire to his living quarters for a restless night when he finally saw you.

 

Whereas all other in the compound were holed up in their rooms, safe from the volatile weather, Loki could clearly see you as you slipped across the open field, kicking your shoes off as you made your way towards the trees.

 

He was on his feet in an instant, using magic and godlike speed to follow you.

 

You didn’t seem to realise he was tailing you as you ran through the trees, your arms spread wide and your face turned towards the sky. When you stopped in a small clearing and spun in a wide circle he finally figured out what you were doing. The radiant smile on your face as the rain hit your skin made his heart skip a beat in his chest and he came to an abrupt halt, mesmerized by the scene he was witness to.

 

Never had he seen such a sight. You were beautiful beyond compare in that moment, shining under the moonlight and soaked to the bone without a care in the world.                                                                                                               

 

That was the moment he realised why you were different to him. Unlike the rest of your race, you seemed to know deep down in your soul that your life was tragically short. You _lived_. Every action you took was in the spirit of being alive and everything that could hinder that was callously shoved out of your way.

 

You danced whenever you felt like it and didn’t care who was watching, because you _wanted_ to dance.

 

You ate food for it’s taste, not it’s nutritional value.

 

You devoured the written word, because your mind deserved as much stimulation as your body.

 

And apparently, you embraced the rain simply because you liked the way it felt on your skin.

 

He knew that he could not contain himself any longer, he couldn’t cage his desire.

 

Yes, you were mortal but he didn’t care. Of all the beings in the universe, you were the one he wanted so much it was causing an ache in his soul. And yes, you would probably finally reject him, but he couldn’t stop himself if he tried, so he didn’t try.

 

“I believe it would feel better if your skin was bare.” He said, his voice drifting into the night and mingling with the rainfall.

 

You looked back, surprised that you weren’t alone but not alarmed. That anyone would hear his voice behind them in the dark and not at least be cautious was a new thing to him, but astonishingly pleasant. He didn’t want you to be afraid of him.

 

“You think?” You asked him, tilting your head to the sky.

 

“I do.” He said slyly.

 

There was no embarrassment from you as you lifted the hem of your t-shirt and pulled it over your head, flinging it onto the ground. Your laugh of joy was instantaneous and spine tingling. Still, there was no tease to your actions, no seductive intent. You were not disrobing for his benefit but for your own and that somehow made you all the more enticing.

 

“It is not just the rain that could coax pleasure from your bare flesh.” He whispered, making sure his words reached your ears.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

 

You shimmied out of the tight constricting pants you were wearing and turned to face him. He made no attempt to hide the way his eyes devoured every inch of exposed skin and he let the lust, the want, the _need_ be seen in his expression.

 

“Why should I trust you?” You asked.

 

So many times he had been asked that question, always with distrust, disbelief, often even fear. But the way the words fell from your lips were vastly different. Curiosity and intrigue was all that laced your tone.

 

“Because it would feel good, for both of us, what more reason do you need?” He implored.

 

He couldn’t see trepidation or disgust in your eyes, only the warmth that was reserved for him. And when you gave your answer with a single word, elation bloomed through his veins.

 

“None.” You told him.

 

He surged forwards, striding across the ground until he was stood in front of you, his frame towering over yours. The rain soaked him through, drenching his hair and dripping down his face but through your enjoyment of it, he found it almost sensual.

 

His hands settled on your waist, thumbs rubbing into the softness of your skin under the slickness of the rain water as he yanked your hips forward, pressing your bodies together.

 

“Would it make you feel alive, to be fucked by a god under the open sky?” He asked you, trapping your gaze with his own.

 

“By the god of mischief… yes.”

 

A simple yes would have sufficed, would have had him satisfying your desires but you had given him more than he asked for. Not just any god would do for you, you wanted him and him alone.

 

You were beautiful, he knew Thor thought so. He had seen the speculative glances the Valkerie had given you when you had met her as well, yet it wasn’t them that you stood before now, nearly bare. It was him who you were looking up at with wide, pleading eyes and pouting lips that were begging to be kissed.

 

You were his. And he wasted no time in claiming you.

 

“If it’s me you want, then I am yours.” He whispered, pressing his lips against yours with fervour.

 

Even the imagination of a millenia old god could not imagine this. Every idle daydream, every vision conjured by his sleeping mind were dirt in comparison to how it actually felt to have his lips on yours.

 

Your lips were soft and eager, moving in tandem with his as you pushed your own desire into the kiss, matching his with ease.

 

Matching him like you always had. You were as desperate for adventure, as filled with mischievousness and curiosity as he was, as sly and cunning but where he was drowning in darkness, you were bathed in light. But you never turned away from him, never looked down on him.

 

He needed your light and you enjoyed his darkness. A perfect match.

 

His hands moved up your body, the last vestiges of your clothing disappearing in a haze of green until his hands were tangled in your hair and tugging your head back to grant him better access to you.

 

“Mine?” You gasped the second his lips moved away from yours.

 

He paused with his mouth on your neck before he laid a tender kiss to your pulse point.

 

“If you’ll have me.” He told you, the vulnerability he was feeling masked under a flirtatious tone.

 

“And if I had you Loki, what makes you think I would let you go?” You asked softly, your hands tugging at the lapels of his coat.

 

He drew back so that he might look you in the eyes but ended up closing his own . He drew in a deep shuddering breath before he opened them again and for perhaps the first time in eons, he hid nothing.

 

“I sincerely hope you never release me… my love.” He told you, letting you see every ounce of hope, desperation, longing, fear and love in his eyes.

 

Your lips parted as you mouthed the word love to yourself, awestricken by his declaration.

 

“If you want to be bound to me Loki, it has to be mutual. If you are mine then I have to be yours, I want to be yours.” You pleaded.

 

He didn’t forsee this, that you would be as desperate as he was. You were trembling, and not from the cold, but fear and unsurity. He couldn’t bear it.

 

“Mine. Yes, mine.” He declared, wrapping his arms around you.

 

Your lips met again, in a kiss more desperate and less refined than the first as he gently lowered you to the forest floor, working his magic as you both fell together. When you felt his clothes melt away and his bare skin touched yours for the first time, you gasped against his kiss and never one to waste an opportunity, his tongue snaked into your mouth, seeking out yours.

 

Your back hot not the wet ground, but the soft material of his cloak, enchanted to cushion you as he kissed you for all he was worth. He wanted you, he had you, he would take you, claim you… treasure you. When he pulled away and rose to his knees he was finally graced with the sight of you in all your natural splendour, and what a sight it was.

 

He wasn’t quite sure what the mortal standard of beauty was these days or if you fit it but he didn’t much care. He knew the truth, that you were resplendent, every inch a goddess and as he opened his mouth to tell you exactly that, your voice cut across him.

 

“You really are a god.” You whispered reverently.

 

He watched as your eyes drank him in, seemingly as transfixed with him as he was with you. You were laid completely bare beneath him, your shoulders pushed back and your spine arched as the heavy rainfall showered your breasts, the water pooling between them and dripping down your body so tantalizingly that he could feel the lust inside him building to explosive levels.

 

But then there was the backdrop to the stunning sight you presented, the green of his cloak underneath you and it reminded him that you were his and it calmed him, comforted him.

 

He was filled with lust and content in equal measure.

 

“Green looks good on you, dearest.” He complimented earnestly.

 

“Not as good as you would look on me.” You returned, fixing him with a mischievous smirk to rival one of his own, but you were right. He would look good on you.

 

He knelt between your legs that parted so readily for him and licked every last drop of water from your skin, relishing in the way your supple thighs felt against his lips. He took his time, exploring this most intimate part of you without actually touching and though the evidence of your arousal was glistening on your exposed cunt, you were patient. Even if it was a struggle for you to stay so calm, even if your chest heaved and his name flew from your lips in a splintered plea for mercy, you didn’t move. You were so invested in him that you didn’t notice the green light travel from his fingers into your skin but you quickly stopped shivering as his magic warmed you, kept you from freezing in the rain.

 

He wrapped his arms around your thighs and held your legs splayed open for him as he looked you in the eye and finally gave you what you deserved. His barely made contact with your clit as he licked a teasing stripe along it, mischief and teasing in his eyes That barely there touch gave him a taste and he needed more.

 

His tongue dove between your folds, exploring, savouring, tasting and devouring, all the while the rain poured down on the two of you. Every drop sent a spike of thrill through him and he understood why you had come out here tonight, why you had wanted to feel it.

 

Your body trembled and your thigh muscles clenched under his hands, signalling your imminent orgasm and with a wicked grin he paused in his ministrations, easing his tongue away from your throbbing clit to explore further down, halting your release but adding to your pleasure.

 

Maybe time stood still or maybe it sped up, he didn’t care, but he lost track of how long he kept you there, teetering on the brink of pleasure. He didn’t lose track of how many times his name was called out though.

 

He kept track of every one of those, treasuring them. And when the words “My Loki” tumbled from your lips his resolve broke and he redoubled his efforts, putting more care into bringing you to climax than any endeavour in his life so far.

 

Every loud cry of ecstasy you gave was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and your fingers tangled in his hair, tugging harshly were blissful. His infamous tongue worked you through your orgasm until you were too sensitive to be touched anymore and only then did he regretfully depart from what was surely his favourite place in all the nine realms.

 

His regret was short lived as you frantically pulled him towards you, whining when he chuckled and leisurely crawled back up your body, his lips and tongue visiting every inch of skin until he was able to kiss your lips once again. He felt your smirk against his lips and it was his only warning before he found himself pushed aside, landing on his back while you straddled him.

 

He laughed loudly, amused and very much appreciative of your still burning lust for him.

 

“Take what you want from me then my love.” He offered.

 

“I want your heart.” You told him, tilting your hips just so.

 

He hissed in pleasure as your pussy dragged across his painfully hard erection.

 

“You have it. Take it, it’s yours.” He groaned.

 

You reached a hand between your body’s and when it closed around his shaft his spine arched, the sensation almost too good, too much.

 

“Loki… I love you.” You said softly, so softly he was almost sure he imagined it but he had seen your lips move, he could see the truth of your words reflected in your eyes.

 

You loved him, truly loved him, darkness and all. You hadn’t even waited for him to say it first, you loved him so much you were willing to dive in first, to take the risk.

 

He was slack jawed at the confession, his constantly aching heart loosening in his chest, making him feel lighter.

 

“I love you, I have always loved you, even before I knew you. My heart and my soul, they ached for you for so long my love, so long.” He admitted.

 

“I’m here now.” You said sadly.

 

“You’re here now and I love you” He said.

 

With those words hanging in the air between you, you finally sunk down on him. His hands flew to your hips, steadying you as a long, drawn out moan flew past your lips and your head was thrown back in ecstasy. For every inch, every centimetre he was further inside your tight, wet heat, his whole body filled more and more with ecstasy.

 

It seemed to take an age and yet no time at all before he was fully sheathed inside you and the pants and moans that came from both of you were thick in the air.

 

He took the moment to fully enjoy it, the sight of you, soaked through with rainwater as it poured onto you both, your chest heaving, your teeth sunk into your lip and your eyes fluttering. His love, his goddess. His hands flexed unconsciously on your hips and almost as if in a trance he began to encourage you to move.

 

 If he was gripping your hips too tightly then you showed no signs, your eyes reflecting nothing but lust and admiration as he guided you onto his cock over and over and over again until you were both lost in the sensation. The universe narrowed down to the feel of your velvet heat around his cock, the way he dragged across your inner walls with every movement, the pleasure coursing through both of your veins and as he lost his mind to the bliss and ecstasy, he swore he could feel you within his very soul.

 

“Loki, my Loki, my god, Loki!” You cried.

 

He could feel the fluttering of your walls around him and he didn’t hesitate to wrap and arm around your waist, holding you in place as he rolled the two of you over so he was on top. His thrust were not gently, they were frenzied as he slammed into you, impaling you on his cock repeatedly until he felt the coil snap and you came apart for him.

 

He surged forwards and pressed his lips to yours with urgency, swallowing your satisfied cries. They were for him, the night sky couldn’t have them, the air around you couldn’t have them, they were his. With one hand curled around his bicep and one scrabbling for purchase against his back, you came undone for him, your moans being drank down by his hungry kiss.

 

You shook under him and he could feel your chest pressed against his as your spine bowed in a graceful arch. It was then, with you pressed so tightly against him he could feel your heartbeat against his chest and the rain that had started this beating down on his back that he lost himself.

 

For a long, glorious moment, Loki forgot where he ended and you began as the steady thrust of his hips faltered and he found his release. Groaning against your lips as your cunt pulsated around him, with him as he came inside you, his seed filling you until he was spent.

 

And then, when it was over and his strength momentarily failed, it was your arms that wrapped around him and your body that cushioned him as he panted into the delicate skin of your neck. Your name fell from his lips unbidden, over and over again like a prayer.

 

He truly wondered then if he had been mistaken all along. What he had experienced with you, against you, inside you, was divinity made manifest.

 

Was he the god here? Or was he the worshipper?

 

He raised his head and looked into your eyes and knew for certain.  He called on his magic, seeking out a long since stolen treasure from Asgard, bringing the golden apple through space to him now.

 

You were everything, his Queen, his heart, his goddess. 

 

And what a goddess you would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Ok, this was my first ever non Bucky smut so be gentle guys? Please? 
> 
> I always had this notion in my head that if Loki fell in love, it would be absolute and all consuming. He’s not a half assed kinda god, he’s a dramatic, emo, till death do us part kinda being. Just my opinion anyway. Maybe I’m projecting…
> 
> (Golden Apple is a reference to Norse legend, quick version, human eat apple, human become Asgardian.)


End file.
